Psychoscarapy
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Twitch's back and hungry for revenge after he escapes from Shady Brooks again. He unknowningly brings three deranged murderers with him and things go downhill as people start getting killed off.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the sequel to a Twitch in time. Don't want to give anything away, but I will tell you this: its rated M for TONS of violence, language, and some other stuff.**

**Remember when Twitch mentioned Jack in the next to last chapter of A Twitch in time? Well, you'll be hearing more about him.**

**Just who is Jack? You'll have to read and find out.**

**I do not own any of the HTF, only Twitch.**

**Jack, Chance, and Eddy belong to Halloween Horror Nights Universal Studios.**

**

* * *

**

He would constantly shuddering and shaking due to the heavy ammount of drugs the doctors gave him.

He felt weary and so tired that he couldn't move as well as he used to.

His fur was stained with blood and clumps of dried bile from when he cut and threw up on himself.

Breathing came out in gasps.

Twitch slowly raised his head, clutching his stomach and groaning, feeling nauseated. He gagged as he felt a burning sensation in his stomach and he leaned over, heaving out massive ammounts of bile and blood, his paws shaking.

It wasn't fair...why should he back in this place? He was just so close to snagging Petunia...He trembled, feeling sick and angry.

"She said she cared about me." The rabbit muttered darkly, kicking the wall.

"Lying bitch..." If only there was some way he could return.

Twitch's expression hardened as he stared at himself in the cracked mirror. A mangy yellow furred rabbit with a twitching right grey eye glared back.

He let out a loud screech, drawing back his fist and punching the mirror, glass shards exploding into his face, cutting deep into his fur. Twitch shrieked in pain, tearing out the shards that were now stained with his blood.

"Tommy, you're such a freak..." He wiped his face, staring dully at the blood on his paw. Twitch then retreated into the corner of his cell, his long ears dangling in his face as he looked down.

He would spend his days n this Hell, nothing would change.

A chorus of loud screams comming from behind his cell made him jerk his head up.

Still groaning a bit, he pulled himself up and walked out to see what the commotion was, curious as ever.

He slowly blinked in disbelief at what he saw.

The whole room was blood soaked, blood on the walls, floor, everywhere. Doctors and nurses along with a lot of the inmates were lying on the floor, identical long cuts on their cheecks as if they were smiling manically.

Twitch's heart stopped for a second.

_Jack. _

That was his signature work. That meant...he was back.

Twitch swallowed and crept forwards, almost expecting the demonic psychopath to leap out at him. The long hall ways were empty and the overhead lights flickered.

Once making sure there was no danger, he ran outside and came across a bus parked in the parking lot.

"Well, there's my escape." With a plan forming in his head, he quickly raced back inside and stripped off his straightjacket and shorts, then stripping a dead prisoner of his jacket and bandana, along with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"There, no one's gonna reconnize me."

Inside the bus, he strapped himself and fumbled for the keys. Once finding them on the floor, he turned the stuck the keys in the ignition, the engine roared to life as Twitch started driving, smoke clouds gathering as the bus sped off.

Three figures sat silently in the way back, one of them quietly humming "Pop goes the weasel."

**End of the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys. Thanks for the reviews. I got seven. whoo, go me . **

**I'm AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Damn A Clockwork Orange! D : Yeah, ummm...eheheheh...I kinda got into that Haven't seen the movie or read the book, but I know enough.**

**I may even make a HTF fic involving it one of theses days.**

**So anyhoo...on with story...**

**In the second chapter. Twitch alomg with the three mysterious figures arrive in Happy Tree. O3o I wonder where this will lead...**

**So here we go.**

**Oh, Flipleah will appear in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, here we go...hehehe, I'm commin' back..."

Twitch had been driving for a while with a giddy smile plastured on his face, thinking about all the ways he could hurt everyone there. Again. He'd spent a good deal of hell in the mental institution and now he was free...He hummed cheerily as he kept driving.

After crashng the bus into a tree, the manical rabbit started walking towards Happy Tree with a spring in his step, unaware of the three silhouettes tht watched him as he dissapeared from view.

One of them nodded silently at the other two and they crept off stealthily after Twitch.

The bar was packed as Twitch slipped inside and saw a famillar green squirrel and blue skunk at the barstools, chatting to the bartender. The rabbit's blood boiled as he watched them, remembering all the pain they'd caused him.

Petunia would most definately be fun to play with again, ohhh yes. To hear her screams, her pleading for him to stop... To get vengence on her would be just..._delcious. _And Nutty...he'd be forced to watch as Twitch fucked the living daylights out of her...

He stayed in the shadows as he watched Petunia get up, going towards the bathroom. He started to hum a little tune as he stalked her.

"And each strand her hair is really insect eyes...and each hole in her tounge is always occupied..."

Twitch could hear the TV loud and clear and stopped as a new report suddenly came on.

"35 year old Tommy Anderson has escaped from Shady Brooks. Take precautions if you see him, he is possibly armed and you should kill on sight..."

Twitch then had two thoughts. The first one was, _They make it sound as if I'm kind of murderder...which I'm not! The media doesn't understand a man like me!_

And the second was, _Well, shit. Everyone will be on full watch for me...I'd better just keep a low profile._

Twitch scurried out of the back door and made his way into the nearest alleyway.

Meanwhile Petunia had returned from the bathroom and arrived back to where Nutty was. His crazed smile was gone and was replaced by terror as his lazy eye lolled crazily around, the squirrel trembling.

Concern in her eyes, she placed a soft paw on his arm."Nutty...what's wrong?"

He took a few deep breaths, then spoke in a shaky voice."I-Its...him. He's back."

Petunia's face paled as she buried her face in his chest, trying to block out memories of Twitch."No..."

Another news report came on and the two of them looked up."Three confirmed paitients also escaped from the institution and may be in the area. Now back to your regular programing."

_Great..._Petunia thought miserably as Nutty held her. _Now we've got four muderders around..._

Lumpy was being his normal stupid self and talking to his vegetable friends as well watching a TV progam about cheese. Clearly he'd missed the two news reports because he was too enthralled by the show about cheese.

He wasn't getting any customers at Lumpy's Fish Market and was getting very bored, so why not waste time watching TV?

The door jingled and three animals walking in : A red squrriel wearing a red clown wig and white make up as well as a clown costume, another large green squrreil wearing what looked like a mask from _The Silence of the lambs, _and last but not least, a pink chipmubk wearing a red and black harliquin outfit.

"Oh, feel free to look around." Lumpy said absentmindedly as he stared at the screen.

The three looked at each other, then snickered. They browsed the isles and soon came across a giant mixer. A loud crash suddenly made Lumpy sit up and look just as they crashed the giant mixer through the wall and hoisted it into a truck they'd stolen, then drove off.

Lumpy waved stupidly, unaware of what had happened.

"Thank you! Come again!"

Flipleah stood on the side of the street with her 'posse, pointing out people's mistakes and just generally being rude. Then she saw a pink chipmunk wearing a harliquin outfit as well as carrying a chainsaw walk across the street, white make up applied perfectly to her face.

How disgusting. Make up was so out and didn't look good on anyone. Espeacially that ugly looking chipmunk. "Hey, freak!" Flipleah yelled at her, a sneer on her face."Do us all a favor and get rid of that make up! Hallowen's over, you know!"

Her friends giggled nastily as the chipmunk walked over to them, her expression pissed.

"Ya wanna run that by me again, hun?" She growled, holding the chainsaw up threatingly. "Yeah, I said to wipe off that make up!" Flipleah smirked and the chipmunk glared hatefully at her."Least I don't go around lookin' like some skank!" retorted the chipmunk.

To call Flipleah a skank was the worst possible insult you could call her, even if it was true."You bitch!" Flipleah snarled, stamping her foot.

"Hey, if anyone's the bitch here, its you!"

"Hey, Chance. This bitch bothering you?" a voice spoke up as the red squirrel wearing the clown costume walked over and Chance nodded angirly."Yeah! He insulted my make up and called me ugly!"

"Well, well now." The squrriel's face hardened as he stared at Flipleah."Anyone that insults my girlfriend will pay, but only if they apologize will they avoid such consquences. So aplolgize and no harm will come to you."

Flipleah's friends shrank away, but the blue bear didn't. She wasn't going to let these freaks coax her into saying sorry!

"I'l count to three...one..."

Flipleah shook her head."No. She's ugly. Why should I saying the truth?"

"Two..." He motioned for Chance to move behind Flipleah who was still glaring at him.

"She's just so u-"

Chance could barely contain herself and reved up the chainsaw as she sliced the sides of the bear's face, leaving deep gashes. Flipleah screamed as blood poured out of the cuts in her cheecks and stumbled around, spraying blood everywhere , until she collasped on the ground due to blood loss, dead.

Jack and Chance kicked her body, then Chance licked the blood of the chainsaw, spitting it out as her face darkened.

"Ugh. Whore's blood."

Jack laughed.

Hallow was sitting in the diner, staring miserably out of the window as it started to rain. Why couldn't she find anyone? Was it really that difficult to find love? She glanced down at her prostetic paws and was instantly reminded why she couldn't be with anyone.

She was a freak...

"Hey, Hallow." Flippy sat down next to her, offering her some tea."You look sad...what's the matter?"

She just sighed and smiled at him."Nothing's wrong. I just..well...nope, everything's fine." She would've told him. but didn't want to seem whiny."You sure?" Flaky asked as she took a seat next to Hallow and the black cat nodded."Yeah..." Flippy and Flaky were two of the nicest people she'd ever met and was lucky to be friends with them.

"Guys!" Cuddles ran over to the table."Did ya hear about the news? That Twitch guy and three other paitents are back!"

Flaky's eyes widened and she trembled against Flippy who looked at Cuddles in horror. Hallow remembered seeing a yellow rabbit wearing a straightjacket that got freaked out by Mime.

So that was Twitch. What everyone had told her later sounded so terrible, so shocking...Hallow shuddered, she didn't want that to happen to her.

The rain picked up as the five of them just sat, sipping theie tea.

The door suddenly banged open and Flipleah's friends ran in, screaming. "Help! Flipleah's trying to kill us!"

Cuddles shrugged it off, dismissing it as one of their attempts to be rude."Yeah, right! Her, kill? I can't imagene her trying to kill anyone!" He scoffed as the door banged open again and everyone gasped at what they saw.

Flipleah stood there with a crazed look on her face as two deep gashes on the sides of her lips streached into a bloody grin. Flaky screamed as she buried her face in Flippy's jacket. Flippy was having trouble controling himself as he stared at the blood, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You!" The bear pointed at Flippy, giggling madly."You will sleep with me! Or I'll stick this-!" With a flourish, she held up a chainsaw that seemed to be 10 times the size of her."...-into your wife's pu-"

A tea cup was hurled at her face, glass and tea raining on her face. Flipleah screamed loudly in rage and pain glaring at Cuddles."Now your're dead, bunny boy!" She leapt at him, cutting deep into the two sides of his cheecks as Cuddles screamed.

Giggles came out of nowhere and tried to pry the crazed bear off her boyfriend only to have the same thing done to her. Now Cuddles and Giggles lay on the floor, blood pooling together, startled expressions on their faces.

Blood dripping off the chainsaw, Flipleah then turned to Hallow, advancing towards her."Now your gonna-" She didn't have time to finish her threat because at that moment, a frying pan wacked her in the head and she slumped to the floor in a heap.

Hanz stood behind her as he threw down the frying pan."I don't know what goes on, but it is not normal."

Flippy nodded shakily, finally able to control himself."Y-eah...Leah was crazier than normal..."

Hallow stared down at Leah's body, fear filling her.

This was abnomal...people didn't go crazy after comming back...

She knew that they had to get to the bottom of this before the whole town went completely insane.

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes.**

**I am indeed back. FROM THE ASHES, I RISE! THE ASHES OF..MY CONCIOUS!**

**Flippy: O.0**

**Flaky: What's she talking about?**

**Hallow: FOS is saying she's going to update Psychoscarapy. **

**Flaky and Flaky : Oh. **

**Handy: But didn't she just update a story? Something about Osmosis J-**

**Twitch: WHO CARES! LET'S GET TO THE STORY! MY STORY!**

**-I turn to him- But you don't even appear again until later-**

**Twitch: SCREW YOU! :C DO THIS DISCLAIMER ALREADY! OR I'LL CUT YOUR STOMACH OPEN AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR HEART!**

**Kera steps out of the shadows, holding a switchblade- ...That's not where your heart is, dumbass.**

**Twitch turns- Who're you?**

**Kera: Someone you really don't want to piss off. Better stay away, bunny boy.**

**Twitch: BUNNY BOY!-Grabs his own knife- I'LL KILL YOU FOR CALLING ME THAT!**

**Kera isn't fazed- Bring it, motherfucker! **

**-They both leap at each othr knives raised-**

**Hallow: O.0 Um, FOS doesn't own any characters in this story! Just Twitch...unfortunately...HOLY CRAP!**

**-nearly gets impaled by Twitch's knife-**

**

* * *

**

Loud screams of rage echoed down the halls where Flipleah was held in a paddled cell, her matted fur stained with blood and she was bundled up in a straighjacket as she tried to break the door open by slamming her body against it, but failed because of the door being made of a solid steel. She still kept trying to break it down, though, screaming all the while.

She'd take a deep breath, start screaming, then heave when her throat grew sore, then after a couple of breaths, she'd start up again.

"YOU ASSHOLES! FREAKS! I WILL CASTRATE YOU ALL WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! FLIPPY, MY LOVE! MY LOVE FOR YOU KNOWS NO BOUNDS! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN NO ONE CAN!" She laughed loudly, saliva dripping from her mouth as her eyes rolled around in her eye sockets.

Sniffles watched her through the camera monitor, a growing sense of curiousity sprouting within himself. No he wasn't afraid of her, why should he be? She was locked up, unable to do anything.

_Why did she go insane when she came back? Its unsual for people to come back with insanity in their minds...Very peculiar._

He walked over to the miscroscope on his desk, perring through the lens on a slide where a small red dot of her blood was on. "Hmmm, strange...her blood is normal...then how can this be? This insanity?"

"It couldn't be Twitch, could it?"

He'd heard about Twitch escaping, but hadn't seen him around anyway. He remembered when Petunia as well a couple other Tree Friends came to him, hoping that he'd cure them of the mental and psychical damage he had inflicted on them. He decided that he would send Russell, Handy,and Lumpy out as a dispatch unit to investigate more.

But first thing was first. He picked up his phone, dialing Splendid, desperately hoping the flying squirrel was there.

"Hello?" Splendid's herioc voice answered in a confident tone and Sniffles straightened his glasses, speaking urgently.

"Splendid, you've heard about what just happened right?"

"Well, I-"

"I need you to go tell everyone in town to stay indoors, keep them locked at all times, and for God's sake, don't be a hero!"

There was silence as Sniffles listened, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Splendid? You there?"

Then Splendid's voice spoke again, sounding majorly confused.

"Wait, what happened? I was sleepig all day..."

Sniffles then mentally slapped himself.

"So, wait. Lemmie get this straight...there are three psychos runnin' around here?" Radar asked as he carried his rollar skates under his arm. Yes, chatting with Radar was like chatting with...she didn't know, but it annoyed her notheless.

Hallow sighed, staring at the other cat."Yes, and you are going to die if you don't get your ass indoors right now! What if that Twitch guy is behind this?" His response was to laugh."Who cares if I get killed? I'll just come back! Besides I think this whole thing is boogus. its just the goverment trying to scare us into doing what they want!" He spat on the ground, his whiskers twitchig.

"THEY CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN, NO SIR! THEY CAN'T KEEP RADAR B. SKINS AWAY FROM WHAT HE WANTS!" He yelled and ran towards the skateboard park, whooping loudly.

Hallow just stared after him, frowning at his stupidity. Yes, he'd surely get killed.

"And this is why people die in horror movies." She muttered, all of a sudden hearing her name being called. She turned and saw a tearful Flaky running towards her followed by Flippy."HALLOW! I'm so scared!" The porcupine girl was hysterical, clinglng to the cat, burying her face in her chest. Hallow hugged her tightly, stroking her head.

"Look Flaky. We're going to stay indoors where it's nice and safe." She murmmured in what she hoped was a soothing voice to Flaky as she heaved, then buried her face in Flippy's chest.

"Hallow, we'd like to stay with you if you don't mind." He said quietly, rocking Flaky back and fourth in his arms. She nodded and the three of them walked quickly back to her house.

Handy stayed in the to one of the enterences of Happy Tree forest, shivering at the empty feeling he got when he always came here. No wind blew, nor birds chirped, it was lie the entire forest was a gost place. That's what its always been.

"O-okay, guys..r-report." He spoke shakily through a walkie talkie, kneeling on the ground and prayed to God that Russell would be okay. Russell and Lumpy had gone to investigate deep with in the forest to see if they could find anything. Why Sniffles had sent Lumpy along with them was beyond him. The retard was about as useful as a box of rocks. But just so Lumpy would stay out of the way, Handy had placed a small paper crane in the moose's hands, and he was currently sitting on the ground, laughing stupidly at it.

Handy's walkie talkie suddenly buzzed and he leaned closer so he could hear better.

"Yar, we 'ear ya, matey." came Russell's meek sounding voice as he circled a old worn down bus that was crashed into a tree, smeared bloodstains on the sides and windows. But that wahat made him stop in his tracks.

The symbol of Shady Brooks, a needle with a green slash through it was engraved in the back of the bus.

"Oh no.." Russell spoke into the walkie talkie and swallowed nervously, starting to hyperventilate. "Russell, what's wrong?" demanded Handy's voice and Russell took a step towards the back of the van, trembling.

"There's a bus here that be the property of Shady Brooks." The pirate swallowed and slowly opened the door with the tip of his hook, peerring inside. The leather seats were torn up, stuffing on the floor and the controls to the bus were sizzling with electricity.

The otter grew silent, then walked out, his now gray eye trembling in its socket. He laughed quietly to himself."Nothing to be scared of...n-nothing." He tried to aussure himself, suddenly feeling a enourmous pressence behind him.

The half insane pirate whirled around and nearly wet himself as he saw a giant green squirrel carrying a meat cleaver in front of him. Cold black eyes stared out from a mask and Russell assumed he was one of the escapists.

Without thinking, the otter leaned forwards and slashed his hook into the murderder's chest, a small thin gash slitting his fur. The squirrel glanced down at the blood dripping from his cut then chuckled.

"That almost hurt. Now-" He raised the meat cleaver, looming over Russell's terrified body."-Time to show you how a real man does it."

The forest rang out with Russell's bloodcurling screams.

"RUSSELL!" Handy screamed into the walkie talkie, the screaming jolting him. "RUSSELLL! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The green squirrel made his way past the now dead otter who's eyes were frozen open and he had two long thin gashes cut into his cheecks.

A famillar song started to play on the walkie talkie, sending chills down Handy's spine.

_Singing in the rain, just singing in the rain..._

He turned and vomited into the bushes.

**There, done! ^^**

**-Dodges Twitch's knife and it impales itself deep into Kera's chest.-**

**Kera coughs up blood, swaying back and fourth- You...I'm gonna..kill...-Twitch holds the knife against her throat, smirking- Ya can't win em' all, bitch. Well it comes to fighting, I always come out on top!**

**?: Oh, really? Not this time you ain't!**

**Twitch suddenly screams as long red claw like hands slash deep into his skull, his yellow fur turning orange and bubbling up as he suddenly explodes-**

**-The figure gentle grabs Kera and vanishes-**

**Everyone: O.O **

**ummmm...yeah...review? o.o**

**-Scoots away from Twitch's body-**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**In this chapter, it'll focus on how Twitch met Jack as well developing his Tri polar disorder as the reason that Petunia's pregant. By the way, does anyone feel sorry for Twitch? I mean with his past and all?**

**I just would like to know that. I bet you guys feel for for Petunia than everyone's favorite psychotic rabbit.**

**Also, I have another story out called Postal Tree Friends if you all want to check that out. c :**

**So enjoyyyy...**

* * *

Petunia trembled and stared down at her stomach that was now a lot plumper. She just couldn't belief that had happened to her...That day. When he had kidnapped her...it made her sick to her stomach just to think of what he'd done.

The bright blue skunk burrowed under the covers and shut her eyes, tears forming in them.

_Flashback_

_"Nutty...I'm really freaked out..." She whimpered as they sat in the doctors' office. They hadn't even had sex, and she was pregnant. She was feeling sick to her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut as he held her, stroking her head gently. They had gone in the day before and waited anxiously for the test results._

_He had fortunately taken his medication for his ADHD and was quite calm and able to think clearly. And what he was currently thinking about was how the hell she could've become pregant. _

_If she'd been cheating on him, she would've came out straight forwards and confessed that's what she'd done. But she wasn't a slut. She had morals and had been extremly faithful to him ever since he arrived here in Happy Tree, even going as so far as to help him out with his problems._

_So if it wasn't that, then what?_

_His eyes widened at another possibility and he mentally slapped himself._

_No! Not that! That was...a DISGUSTING act to go upon!_

_Twitch really wouldn't sink that low..would he? The doors then opened as Sniffles walked out of the labratory with a grim look on his face._

_They both looked aprehensive as he began to speak and his voice came out shaky._

_"T-The test...results..arrived back. And..." He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. "...They aren't yours..." _

_She let out a soft moan and started to cry quietly and Nutty hugged her, rocking her back and fourth, the both of them feeling a mixture of horror and digust._

_"Do you want to know who the father-" Sniffles foohlishly started to ask, but Nutty cut him off."No! P-please le-ave us alone..." His voice cracked at the last word and broke down sobbing._

It probabaly happened when she had been unconscious inside the slaughterhouse. She groaned and sniffed as she peeked out and stared at the ceiling. The children would forever be a reminder of what he'd done.

But she'd love them and protect them with all her strength and heart.

She slowly got out of bed and walked slowly over to the door of her room where Soldier and Nutty were. Nutty was sound asleep on the couch and Soldier was standing guard at the door, his ears alert for any suspcious sounds.

He'd heard about Petunia and Nutty's problem and had said that he'd stay and take care of the babies once they were born. They had gratefully accepted and let him inside their lives.

The white wolf turned and saw her, giving her a small smile."Hey there, are you going to be okay?"

She managed a smile and sniffed."Yeah...I-I guess..."

They both turned and stared out of the window at the darkening sky.

_"Three other deaths had been confirmed-the victims have been reported having Glasgow smiles carved into their faces after death. Upon revival ,their behavoir has been noted as being increasingly violent and maniac. Authorities think the three escaped patients as well as Tommy Anderson may have something to do with these inccidents and we suspect he may be in cahoots with them..."_

A figure sat in the corner of an abandoned house and silently watched the televison. His right eye twitched uneasily as he licked his lips, swallowing.

"They...think that I'M working with THEM?" He was repulsed by the very idea of even thinking of working with those three psychopaths. Sure, he was pretty fucked up in the head, but Jack had done some things that'd even he didn't even think about doing.

He then started to think of that horrible day- the day he'd met Jack.

_Flashback_

_It was around lunch time in Shady Brooks and Twitch had just sat down at his usual isolated spot in a far off corner of the lunch room and was trying unsucessfully to spoon up some mashed potatoes. He finally got the potatoes on his spoon and stuck the silverware in mouth, gagging. He stuck the spoon further into the back of his throat, trying to make himself puke._

_It was just so dull here. Nothing exciting ever happened, might as well as try to make himself puke..._

_Just then an alarm went off and he whipped his head around, the spoon falling from his mouth. _

_"Paitents have escaped! Paitents have escaped! Please remain calm and wait for assistance!" The voice over the intercom commanded and Twitch and the other paitenets in the room froze as they all heard a lot of screaming and the sound of a entire mob of crazies storming towards the lunchroom._

_The doors burst open as thousands of people exploded into the room and started attacking. A young looking female mongoose was backing into a corner as two large dogs stepped towards her grinning evily._

_Necks were getting snapped left and right, heads were impaled, people were torn n half. There was the strong smell of blood in the air and he felt sick as he inhaled. _

_Twitch crawled under a table and no sooner had he crawled under than the table was thrown off him and he stared up into the evil eyes of a red sqiurrel who was wearing a clown costume for some strange reason._

_Twitch was lifted off his feet and then slammed into a wall and realized too late that his attacker was holding a metal pipe. "And now it's time to think out of the box!" He giggled loudly and then struck the rabbit across the side of the head._

_Then nothing._

_A few days later, a groggy Twitch woke up and discovered that his head had been bandaged and that he was in the ICU part of the institution. He tried to move, but his wrists and feet were restrained with clamps and his arms were a mess of red scratches._

_"The fuck? How'd I get here?" He whispered to himself._

_His ears picked up the sound of two doctors talking just from outside the door and he started to listen._

_"...Every time that Jack fellow comes around, patients start going crazy. When are the police ever gonna get that guy?"_

_"I dunno. The sick bastard's done unspeakable acts that would even make Ted Bundy cry."_

_"Speaking of sick bastards, how's patient 1374?"_

_"...Patient 1374 is in critical condition. We found trying to slit his wrists just a few hours ago and it took a couple nurses to restrain him. Then he started screaming and crying, saying that no one cared..."_

_Slitting my wrists? Is that what I did...? He glanced over at his bloodied wrists. Why can't I remember doing that?_

_"...So he's on Suicide Watch now? And you'd given his his meds to stop that from happening?"_

_"Yes. Fortunately he's cycled through the other two without harming the other patients..."_

_Cycled through what?_

_The voices were getting farther away, but Twitch could make out three final words._

_..."Tri Polar Disorder."_

A few weeks later, he'd learned about his diagnosis and the effects of it. About how'd he cycle through three stages and not remember anything afterwards. Something about his break down being so serve that it damages his memory and he can't recall anything at all.

Twitch grabbed some pills out of his pocket and swallowed them. He usually didn't take them because he hated taking medication in general, but he needed to take these in order to not begin the cycle again.

And he certainly wanted to remember hurting Petunia and all of her friends.

His eyes darted to the window where the full moon shown brightly.

Jack was still out there.

So that meant he needed to plan his next actions carefully.

**Chapter Three is done. **


End file.
